Misao y¿¿¿¿Kenshin?
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: Misao esta enamorada de Kenshin???el final!
1. Default Chapter

Misao y ¿¿¿kenshin???  
  
En la secundaria de Tomoeda, una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes como esmeraldas estaba sentada en las gradas del gimnasio observando un partido de Basketball junto con sus amigas. Todas estaban comentando sobre los jugadores. De lo bien que jugaban, lo lindos que eran...entre otras cosas. Pero la pequeña Misao estaba observando a un chico en particular.  
  
Megumi: Misao otra vez mirando a Kens-san?  
  
Misao ruborizada: no puedo evitarlo!!!!  
  
Tsubame: hay Misao ver que aun sigues enamorada de el.  
  
Misao: si...aun sigo enamorada de el.  
  
Tomoe: pero han pasado 4 años ya! Y aun no sabes si el te corresponde.  
  
Misao: yo estoy segura de que si!!!!  
  
Megumi: porque te mira??? Porque sus padres quiere que estes con el?? Esos no son motivos reales...porque si lo fueran porque aun no se te ha declarado?  
  
Misao: es que es muy timido...  
  
Kenshin: cuidado!!!!!  
  
Pero fue muy tarde porque la pelota golpeo la cara de Misao. Esto hizo que ella se desmayara. Kenshin fue enseguida a ver como estaba.  
  
Tomoe: Misao!!!!!!!  
  
Misao con los ojos desorbitados:^_^  
  
Kenshin: alejensen un poco no ven que necesita aire!  
  
Misao al fin reacciona y se topa con los ojos mas hermosos del universo (na:o no es asi???)  
  
Kenshin: te encuentras bien Misao-dono??  
  
Misao sonrojada: si....ya...estoy bien....Kenshin- sama  
  
Kenshin: sera mejor que te lleve a la enfermeria  
  
Misao: no gracias...ya estoy mejor.  
  
Kenshin preocupado: estas segura???  
  
Misao: si...gracias.  
  
Sano: entonces sigamos con el juego!  
  
Kenshin: esta bien...adios chicas, Misao.  
  
Misao: adios- susurrando- Kenshin  
  
Tae: estas mejor?  
  
Misao: y como no estarlo!!!! Vieron como se preocupo por mi???!! Eso significa que me quiere!!!!  
  
Tsubame pensando: bueno si yo golpeara a alguien con una pelota como el lo hizo claro que me preocuparia.  
  
Misao mirando su reloj: hay ya es tarde...mi madre me va a matar!!!!!!!!! Tengo que irme a prepararme para la fiesta de Aoshi!!!  
  
Megumi: que Aoshi no es el hermano de tu cuñada???  
  
Misao: si...asi es....el es el cuñado de mi hermano  
  
Tae: que lastima que tu hermano ya tenga novia!!!!  
  
Misao: bueno me voy adios chicas!!!  
  
Todas: nos vemos Misao!!!  
  
Y asi salio corriendo a su casa. Aun estaba pensando en lo ocurrido esa misma tarde. Su adorado kenshin se habia preocupado por ella!!!  
  
Continuara:  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!! Volvi! Bueno se que algunas personas me quieren matar por hacer un capitulo tan corto...pero no iba a poner todo en el primero. Bueno espero que por ahora les este gustando esta historia y no se olviden de ese hermoso Review Los quiero mucho!!!!  
  
Kahoru Himura. 


	2. chapter 2

Capitulo 2: la fiesta  
  
Después de haber corrido tanto, tropezarce con mas de cinco niños...caerce por resbalarse por el piso mojado y otras cosas mas. Misao llego a su casa exhausta!!!  
  
Soujiro: ya era hora de que vinieras.  
  
Misao: gomen nasai hermano. Es que el tiempo se me paso volando!!!  
  
Soujiro: sera mejor que te prepares pronto. No quiero llegar tarde.  
  
Misao: hay esta bien hermano!!!!!!  
  
Finalmente llego a su cuarto.  
  
Misao: al fin paz y tranquilidad.  
  
Megumi: hola hermanita.  
  
Misao: que haces aqui???  
  
Megumi: yo tambien estoy invitada a la fiesta...que no te acuerdas????  
  
Misao: claro que me acuerdo...pero pense que ibas a ir con tu esposo.  
  
Megumi: es que te vamos a llevar. Ademas antes tenemos que pasar a comprarle un lindo regalo a Aoshi.  
  
Misao pensando: hay no otra vez???  
  
Megumi: y lo vas a elegir vos!  
  
Misao: pero por que yo?!  
  
Megumi: porque seras su futura novia!!!!!-orejitas de zorro incluido-  
  
Misao: pero a mi no me gusta Aoshi!!!  
  
Megumi: hay no...te encanta!  
  
Misao: no me gusta ni me encanta!!!!  
  
Megumi: entonces estas enamorada de el!!!  
  
Misao: que no lo estoy!!! Tu sabes muy bien de quien estoy enamorada!  
  
Megumi: si, pero Kenshin es un idiota!!! Yo quiero a Aoshi para vos!!!!  
  
Misao: sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me elijan mis novios!  
  
Megumi: Aoshi!!!!!!  
  
Misao: que entronces para que yo pueda tener un novio primero te tiene que agradar??  
  
Megumi: no es mala idea...ademas yo soy menos estricta que papa!  
  
Misao: hay megumi!!  
  
Megumi: y que te vas a poner???? Tenes que estar hermosa!!!  
  
Misao: no lo se...  
  
Megumi: hay dejame ver....esto- y le muestra un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca.  
  
Luego de vestirse, su hermana la maquillo para que luciera hermosa en esa fiesta. Después bajaron al comedor donde se encontraron con el resto de la familia..  
  
Sano: guau cuñadita esa ropa te queda muy bien.  
  
Misao: gracias Sanozuke.  
  
Sano: vestida y arreglada asi vas a hacer que Aoshi se desmaye.  
  
Misao: tu tambien????  
  
Soujiro: que estan diciendo???  
  
Megumi: que Misao y aoshi hacen una hermosa pareja!!!  
  
Soujiro: son tontos???!!! El es el hermano de mi novia!  
  
Misao: al fin uno que me comprende!  
  
Megumi: y que?!  
  
Soujiro: y no puedo permitirlo!!!  
  
Sano: pero asi quedara en familia...ademas ya conocemos a Aoshi... o piensas dejar que tu hermanita se arregle con cualquier extraño????  
  
Soujiro: tienes razon! Que sea Aoshi y Misao!!!  
  
Misao: QUE NO ME GUSTA AOSHI!!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto:  
  
Una hermosa joven de unos 15 años estaba caminando por la calle rumbo a una casa en particular. La chica era alta y de cabello negro como la noche. Y sus ojos eran los mas azules y hermosos que podian haber. Ella estaba leyendo un libro de poesia y por eso no le prestaba atención a lo que la rodeaba. De repente la chica siente que algo se choca contra ella y se cae al suelo.  
  
Kaoru: auch...ten cuidado idio...- se queda helada por la pesona que la habia chocado...era un joven muy apuesto, de cabello rojizo y ojos violetas.  
  
Kenshin: te encuentras bien??? Perdoname estaba muy distraido y no te vi- y la ayuda a levantarse.  
  
Kaoru: si...gracias- pero cuando termina de levantarse siente un gran dolor en el tobillo.- no tan bien  
  
Kenshin: es tu tobillo...sera mejor que te lleve al hospital.  
  
Kaoru: no gracias....prefiero ir a mi casa.  
  
Kenshin: entonces dime por donde queda y te llevare.  
  
Kaoru: no por favor, no te molestes puedo ir sola.  
  
Kenshin: no seesha te llevara- y la toma entre sus brazos. Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pedirle muchas veces que la bajara, pero kenshin no le hizo caso. El se habia quedado hipnotizado con ese aroma tan peculiar de ella. Finalmente los dos llegaron a la casa de kaoru y kenshin la bajo.  
  
Kaoru: muchas gracias por haberme traido.  
  
Kenshin aun hipnotizado po su aroma: no fue nada...como es tu nombre?  
  
Kahoru: Kaoru Kamiya. Y el tuyo?  
  
Kenshin: el mio es kenshin...Kensjhin Himura  
  
Kaoru: bueno Kenshin...sera mejor que entre a curarme gracias por tu amabilidad.  
  
Kenshin: de nada...nos veremos pronto?  
  
Kaoru sorprendida por esa preguna y sin saber lo que decia: si...cuando quieras.  
  
Kenshin en un impulso beso a kaoru en la mejilla( aun es pronto para los besitos de esta pareja): adios.  
  
Kaoru: adios- susurrando y tocándose la mejilla donde kenshin la beso: kenshin.  
  
Kenshin se marcho rumbo a su casa..pero aun seguia recordando ese aroma que lo volvio loco..y tambien a la dueña..que era la mujer mas hermosa que el habia visto. No sabia que era lo que le ocurria...pero el estaba seguro de que pronto la volveria aver...es mas deseaba volverla a ver.  
  
Kaoru tambien estaba pensando en ese amable joven que la trajo en sus brazos hasta su casa. Aun recordaba esos hermosos ojos violetas...que la hicieron derretir y esa voz varonil que para ella era como musica. Sentia en todo su ser algo extraño y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar cuando la beso.  
  
Kenshin y kaoru: que me esta pasando?  
  
En la fiesta:  
  
Megumi: ya hermos llegado y Misao...trata de no ser tan fria...especialmente con Aoshi.  
  
Misao: megumi!!!  
  
Soujiro: hola Ahosi...felicidades!!!  
  
Aoshi: gracias Sou.  
  
Sano: dieciocho años...ya eres todo un adulto!!!  
  
Aoshi: si...  
  
Megumi: debes estar muy contento!  
  
Aoshi: ni te imaginas cuanto.  
  
Misao: feliz cumpleaños Aoshi- Sama.-y lo saluda dándole un beso en la mejilla-  
  
Aoshi: gracias misao....porque no pasan???  
  
En la fiesta ya estaban todos los invitados, Misao se sento en la primera mesa que encontro. Y se quedo observando de cómo la gente bailaba y charlaba....y sin saber porque se quedo observando a Aoshi..y este se dio vuelta y tambien se quedo observándola y ella se sonrojo al igual que el.  
  
Misao: pero que me esta pasando???  
  
Continuara.  
  
Bueno espero que ya se esten dando cuanta a lo que quiero llegar con esta historia. Gracias por los reviews....y ya se que algunas me quisieron matar!!!! Pero bueno, mejor los dejo y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo de esta historia!!!  
  
Kahoru Himura 


	3. chapter 3

En el capitulo anterior:  
  
Aoshi: gracias misao....porque no pasan???  
  
En la fiesta ya estaban todos los invitados, Misao se sento en la primera mesa que encontro. Y se quedo observando de cómo la gente bailaba y charlaba....y sin saber porque se quedo observando a Aoshi..y este se dio vuelta y tambien se quedo observándola y ella se sonrojo al igual que el.  
  
Misao: pero que me esta pasando???  
  
La fiesta parte 2:  
  
Misao se preguntaba porque esa reaccion al ver a Aoshi...no sabia lo que le estaba pasando. En su cabeza habia un enorme lio....ella no sabia porque pero durante la fiesta ella observaba a Aoshi, pero cuando el la miraba ella enseguida esquivaba su mirada. Su hermana Megumi habia notado eso...y estaba feliz por eso.  
  
La fiesta estaba muy abirruda para Misao... Minako fue a charlar con ella...aunque solo charlaron muy poco, porque Misao tuvo que ayudar a megumi con la pequeña Misato.  
  
Finalmente el Dj empezo a poner musica, todos empezaron a bailar, exepto Misao que se quedo sentada con la pequeña Misato durmiendo en sus brazos. Aoshi la observo por un largo rato...era una imagen tan tierna y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
Minako: oye primito que tanto ves a Misao???  
  
Aoshi sonrojado: no la estaba mirando a ella, sino a la bebe...es una muñeca.  
  
Minako: he...si...primito por que no la invitas a bailar, si tanto lo deseas.  
  
Aoshi: pero si esta dormida!  
  
Minako: tonto! Me refiero a Misao!!!!  
  
Aoshi: esta bien lo hare!!!- se dirije hacia ella- Misao???  
  
Misao: si???  
  
Aoshi: te...te gusta...te gustaria Bailar conmigo??  
  
Misao: pero que hago con la pequeña??  
  
Sano: yo la cuido...  
  
Misao: pero...  
  
Sano: ve, no te preocupes que no la voy a despertar.  
  
Y asi Misao tomo la mano de Aoshi y se pusieron a bailar. Era una cancion rapida....pero luego el dj coloco por primera vez en la fiesta una cancion lenta (pareceria que lo hizo por gusto. jojojojojo) Misao quiso ir a sentarse, pero Aoshi la tomo de la cintura y empezo a bailar al ritmo de la cancion. Misao acepto quedarse junto a el, queria estar con el. En un momento los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos...parecia que no habia nadie en la fiesta...solo ellos dos y un nuevo sentimiento que estaba naciendo en ellos..  
  
Misao pensando: mi querido Aoshi...- que es lo que acabo de decir???? Yo estoy enamorada de Kenshin!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: Misao?  
  
Misao: si?  
  
Aoshi: solo queria decirte que...bueno que estas muy hermosa hoy- que dije?!  
  
Misao sonrojada: gracias..Aoshi...tu tambien lo estas- que acabo de decir?????- y siguen bailando. Hasta que los interrumpe la medre de Aoshi para que fuera a sacarse fotos con sus amigos y familiares.  
  
Megumi: ahora quiero una foto tuya con Aoshi!!!  
  
Misao: ni lo sueñes!!!  
  
Sano: dale...asi tenemos un recuerdo de esta linda noche!!!!  
  
Misao: no!  
  
Megumi: asi la recordamos...que no te parecio una hermosa noche?  
  
Misao: no me jodas mas!  
  
Sayo: vamos cuñadita...ven a sacarte una foto con nosotros!!!!!  
  
Misao: hay...esta bien!  
  
Continuara:  
  
Gomen nasai por hacer un capitulo TAN corto, pero es que no pude hacer mas...es que he tenido toda esta semana con examenes y pruebas y la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo para continuar...pensaba hacer este capitulo mas largo pero decidi publicarlo asi y prometao que apenas tenga tiempo libre hare el proximo capitulo. No se olviden de los reviews Kahoru himura 


	4. chapter 4

Capitulo 4:  
  
Un nuevo comienzo para el amor.  
  
Misao: esta bien!  
  
Y asi todos se sacaron una foto recordando ese dia.  
  
La fiesta ya habia terminado, Misao y su familia fueron a despedirse del homenajeado y su familia.  
  
Megumi: la fiesta estuvo muy linda Sayo.  
  
Sayo: la verdad que si...y mi hermano la ha disfrutado mucho!  
  
Megumi: lastima que no pude hacer que Misao y aoshi se arreglaran...  
  
Sayo: que dices cuñada?!!  
  
Megumi: es que me gustaria que mi Misao sea la novia de tu hermano...  
  
Sayo: pero es mi hermano!  
  
Sano: y?  
  
Sayo: no quiero que tenga novia!  
  
Megumi: pero quedaría en familia!!!  
  
Sayo: si, en eso tenes razon....  
  
Megumi: ademas a tu madre le encanta la idea!!!  
  
Sayo: que?!  
  
Sano: si, es que la ultima vez que estuvo por aquí ella le dijo a megumi que le encanta Misao para Aoshi....  
  
Sayo: pero...Misao no gusta de ese tal Kenshin Himura??  
  
Megumi: si! Pero no quero que este con el...el no le da ni la hora!  
  
Minako: la verdad es que me encanto esta fiesta primito!!!  
  
Aoshi: gracias...  
  
Misao: que gran sorpresa te llevaste cuando tu madre se aparecio detrás de ti!!  
  
Aoshi: ni te imaginas lo feliz que me senti...pense que no podia viajar para aca....  
  
Minako: pero lo hizo!!!!!! Ademas estuvo genial esconderla de ti primito!!  
  
Misao: Minako no...  
  
Aoshi: un momento ustedes sabian que ella iba a venir??  
  
Las dos: bueno si!!!  
  
Akira: oigan...que les parece si este fin de semana nos vamos todos al cine??  
  
Aoshi: por mi no hay problema...  
  
Minako: sera genial!  
  
Aoshi: vienes con nosotros Misao??  
  
Misao: esta bien!  
  
Y asi todos se marcharon. Y llega un nuevo dia:  
  
Tomoe: kaoru levantate!!!  
  
Kaoru: ya voy!!!  
  
Se levanto...y se puso la ropa y bajo a desayunar y cuando llego a la cocina se encontro con su madre y hermanos...y en la mesa un hermoso ramo con Jazmines y con una tarjeta.  
  
Kaoru: que lindas flores que te regalo tu novio tomoe!!  
  
Tomoe: no son mias...son tuyas hermanita!  
  
Kaoru: mias??- tomo la tarjeta y en su rostro se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Espero que te sientas mejor. Con cariño Kenshin Himura.  
  
Mike: oye hermanita...de quien son esas flores???  
  
Kaoru sonrojada: he bueno...de un amigo...  
  
Tomoe: no te creo... un amigo no te daria tan hermosas flores!!!  
  
Mike: Kaoru tiene novio!!  
  
Kaoru: no es asi!!!  
  
Sakura: como es eso que mi hija menor tenga novio??  
  
Kaoru: madre el no es mi novio!!! El es un chico que conoci por accidente y me envio estas flores para disculparse.  
  
Sakura: esta bien...pero sera mejor que nos lo presentes!!!  
  
Tomoe: mi hermanita tiene novio!!  
  
Kaoru sonrojada: kenshin no es mi novio!  
  
Tomoe: asi que se llama Kenshin??? y si no te gustara porque te sonrojaste????  
  
Kaoru: ya basta!! Y se va a entrenar (era sabado)  
  
Kaoru pensando: ya me tienen harta...se piensan de que si un chico tiene un gesto amable conmigo ya es mi novio!!!-se rie- y que hermoso gesto de su parte...Kenshin..., que me esta pasando??? Acabo de conocerlo!!!...pero es como si yo lo conociera de toda mi vida...es que el es tan lindo- se sonroja- como me gustaria volver a verlo.  
  
Kenshin tambien estaba pensando en aquella chica que habia conocido por accidente, no sabia porque pero desde que la vio por primera vez no pudo sacársela de la mente....hasta le habia enviado flores, cosa que el nunca hacia...como queria volver a verla!!!!  
  
Segui caminando rumbo al gimnasio para entrenar para el proximo partido...el era la estrella del equipo y eso hacia que muchas chicas gustaran de el...pero lo que el queria era ser amado por su forma de ser, no por ser la estrella de basketball.  
  
Al llegar al gimnasio, al joven pelirrojo se le ilumino la cara, al ver a la mas hermosa mujer de todo el uiverso...entrando al mismo gimnasio que el iba a practicar.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru??  
  
Kaoru se voltea y al ver a kenshin se le dibuja una enorme sonrisa: Kenshin!!!  
  
Kenshin: estas mejor???  
  
Kaoru: si...gracias por las flores, son realmente muy hermosas.  
  
Kenshin: de nada.... vienes a este gimnasio??  
  
Kaoru: si...es mi primer dia, lo que pasa es que me cambie a este, después de mudarme para esta ciudad.  
  
Kenshin: y que haces??  
  
Kaoru: practico Kendo...hago gimnasia aeróbica...  
  
Kenshin: yo tambien hago kendo...pero ahora estoy por una practica del equipo de basket.  
  
kaoru: a mi me encanta ese deporte!!!  
  
Kenshin: que te parece si mejor nos vamos a tomar algo???  
  
Kaoru: y tu entrenamiento?  
  
Kenshin: no es tan importante como invitar a una belleza a tomar algo.  
  
Kaoru sonrojada: esta bien....  
  
Y asi los dos se dirijieron al centro. Platicaron muchas cosas...de gustos, de la vida y otras mas...en ese momento los dos solo querian conocer todo del uno y del otro...parecian que eran amigos y que no se veian de años, por la confianza que tenian.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru puedo hacerte una pregunta???  
  
Kaoru: si claro!  
  
Kenshin: bueno...tienes novio???  
  
Kaoru: yo?!! No..  
  
Kenshin: que alivio...  
  
Kaoru: por???  
  
Kenshin lentamente toma la mano de Kaoru y esta se sonroja ante tal accion...pero no dice nada, le gustaba...los dos se empezaron a mirar a los ojos, parecian que al mirarse se conocían mas y mas y se decian todo lo que sentian con cada mirada. Lentamente los dos sin darse cuenta empezaron a acercarse cada vez mas, era como si una fuerza sobrenatural los hacercara...finalmente los dos unieron sus labios en un timido y corto beso...se separaron, pero enseguida volvieron a besarse y esta vez mas apasionadamente. Cada vez que dejaban de besarse...la necesidad y el deseo de estar con el otro hacia que volvieran a besarse. Delicadamente Kenshin termino con el beso y beso a kaoru en la nariz...estaba mas feliz que nunca.  
  
Kenshin: Ashitteru Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: ashitteru Kenshin- y era asi...los dos se amaban tanto, aunque recien se habian conocido. Parecia que hubieran nacido para amarse mutuamente. Luego de estar tanto tiempo juntos y que la noche ya habia llegado, Kenshin acompaño a Kaoru hasta su casa y se despidio de ella con un tienro beso. Mientras la veia entrar a su casa el no pudo evitar decir: Te amo Kaoru kamiya...  
  
Continuara:  
  
Hola volvi!!! Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, se lo dedico a todos loa amantes de la pareja KyK. Que pasara cuando Misao se entere de que su prima esta con el hombre que ella ama???!!!! Que pasara en la salida de Misao con Aoshi y sus primos al cine???!!! Para saberlo tendran que esperar a los próximos capitulos de esta historia!!!  
  
No se olviden de los reviews...porque mientras mas reviews mas rapida sera la actuelizacion.  
  
Atte Kahoru Himura. Ashitteru Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Cine, confusiones y decepciones.  
  
El fin de semana habia llegado y Misao se estaba preparando para ir al cine con Aoshi, Minako y Akira. Megumi queria que ella se arreglara muy bien para poder conquistar a Aoshi, pero Misao no le hizo caso y se vistio con sus jeans favoritos y una camisa blanca con bolados en las mangas...opto por maquillarse muy natural y esta vez dejo de utilizar su famosa trenza larga y se hizo una cola alta.  
  
Soujiro: vaya Misao estas muy hermosa!  
  
Misao: gracias hermano.  
  
Soujiro: y que película van a ir a ver?  
  
Misao: no lo se...Akira queria ver una que se estrena hoy.-tocan el timbre- yo ire!!!  
  
Cuando Misao abre la puerta sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se quedan maravillados por lo que ven...ahí estaba Ahosi, vestido muy elegante..con una camisa negra, desabotonada en el cuello y una chaqueta de cuero...ella no podia evitar mirarlo, pues el estaba...como decribirlo??? Perfecto...el tambien se quedo enloquecido por ella, realmente sus ojos azul hielo disfrutaban lo que veian...para el era una diosa, mejor dicho, mas hermosa que la misma afrodita. Ninguno de los dos reccionaban, hasta que Akira empezo a tocar la bocina- oigan tortolitos es hora de irnos, la película esta por empezar- los dos se sonrojaron enseguida por la palabra "tortolitos" pero finalmente Aoshi se animo a hablar- Nos vamos???  
  
Misao: claro!!!- y asi los dos se dirijieron hacia el auto, Aoshi como todo una caballero le abrio la puerta a Misao, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, luego se dirijio al asiento del conductor y se marcharon al cine. Antes a Minako le vino muchas ganas de comer, entonces Aoshi los invito a un lujoso restorán . después de la comida, fueron al cine...y todos excepto Misao querian ver una película de terror, pero al final ella acepro.  
  
La película estaba muy tranquila...pero llego un momento en que las imágenes eran muy tenebrosas, eso hizo que Misao se asustara y empezara a tembral y a ponerse muy nerviosa, Aoshi enseguida lo noto y para calmarla, tomo la mano de la chica, ella se sonrojo pero nadie se habia dado cuenta. No entendia el porque de sus sonrojos y parecia que le gustara demasiado la compañía de Aoshi...eso la estaba confundiendo cada vez mas.  
  
Aoshi tiernamente: no te preocupes, yo no dejare que te pase nada...  
  
Misao: gracias Aoshi.- pero en la pantalla aparecio una criatura horrible y asusto mucho a Misao y esta sin darse cuenta y por la desesperación abrazo a Aoshi con todas sus fuerzas, a el no le parecia molestarle, para nada ese abrazo. (NA: las películas de terror casi siempre funcionan jijijijiji) misao se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho y se separo de el y muy apenada le pidio disculpas.  
  
Aoshi: Misao porque mejor no nos vamos a tomar una café...asi no tendras que asustarte mas...  
  
Misao: pero te perderas de la película.  
  
Aoshi: no me interesa la trama de esta película (na: en realidad lo unico que le interesa es estar con Misao)  
  
Misao: esta bien!- asi los dos se marcharon...dejando a Minako y Akira en el cine.  
  
Los dos salieron del cine y se fueron a tomar un café a un bar. Antes de irse Aoshi le dijo a Akira que iria a acompañar a Misao porque estaba muy asustada. Asi Akira se quedo con su hermana viendo la película. Cuando los dos estaban ya en la mesa del bar, misao decidio hablar:  
  
Misao: lo siento aoshi...soy toda una miedosa.  
  
Aoshi: no te preocupes... es bueno saber que algo te da miedo!!!  
  
Misao: por que lo dices?  
  
Aoshi: lo que pasa es que pareces un misterio, siempre hablas muy poco con nosotros, hace como siete años que nos conocemos y parece que no.  
  
Misao: bueno...es verdad, lo que pasa es que soy asi con casi todo el mundo, menos con mi hermana, mi prima y mis mejores amigas. Y no preguntes porque soy asi, porque ni yo tengo la menor idea.  
  
Aoshi: ya veo...pero creo que deberias dejar que las otras personas te conozcan (na: Aoshi el abierto y Misao la chica cerrada??? Me estoy volviendo loca!!!)  
  
Misao: si, tienes razon...te prometo que sere mas abierta contigo- pero que he dicho???-  
  
Aoshi: esta bien y yo prometo ser un buen amigo- aunque me gustaria ser algo mas...  
  
Misao: y dime...ya que estamos siendo abiertos....tienes novia???  
  
Aoshi: que directa! Pues no...  
  
Misao: y porque no???? Si no eres feo, ademas en mi fiesta de quince (misao tiene 15 años) fuiste una sensación!!! Todas estaban muertas por vos!  
  
Aoshi: enserio????  
  
Misao: si, vos y Akira...todas mis amigas me preguntaban quienes eran y me decian que estaban divinos!!!  
  
Aoshi: a mi no me intereso nadie en esa noche- solo la cumplañera....  
  
Misao: y te interesa alguien???  
  
Aoshi: pero veo que estamos con el interrogatorio!!  
  
Misao: es que como nunca te vi con novia...bueno ya estoy pensando que sos medio....  
  
Aoshi: pero nada que ver!!!! A mi me gustan las mujeres, solo que ahora no he encontrado a la que quiero- bueno si...sos vos , pero no se como decírtelo- y ahora...vos tenes novio??  
  
Misao: no....  
  
Aoshi: y alguien que te guste??  
  
Misao: bueno...si, es un chico que esta en sexto año, su nombre es Kenshin Himura  
  
Aoshi desanimado: y el gusta de vos???  
  
Misao: no lo se con seguridad...- de repente ve que su prima estaba entrando a una tienda y la llama, pero nota que alguen esta con ella, pero no se da cuenta de quien es.  
  
Aoshi: no es ella es tu prima???  
  
Misao: si! Ese chico??? Ha debe ser su novio...ella me dijo que tenia novio...  
  
Kaoru: Misao, Aoshi.  
  
Misao: hola prima....  
  
Kaoru: y que hacen por aqui???  
  
Aoshi: es que estabamos viendo una película con Minako y Akira pero a nosotros nos aburrio y vinimos a tomar un café!  
  
Misao: y quien era el muchacho que estaba contigo???  
  
Kaoru: ha, espera que lo llame- Misao se somprende al ver a Kenshin- el es mi novio...Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: Misao!!! Como estas???  
  
Kaoru: la conoces???  
  
kenshin: si, ella esta en el mismo liceo que yo..  
  
Misao no reaccionaba, sentia un enorme dolor en el pecho, parecia que su corazon se habia roto en mil pedazos. Su prima con el hombre que ella amaba!!! Aoshi noto la tristeza de Misao.  
  
Kaoru: bueno, sera mejor irnos....se nos hace tarde, nos vemos primita!!!!  
  
Kenshin: adios!!!  
  
Aoshi: ese chico era el que te gusta???  
  
Misao: si...- y se pone allorar, Aoshi la abraza para consolarla, se quedan asi hasta que Misao deja de llorar y le pide a el que la llevara a su casa. Entoces ellos se encontraron con Akira y Minako que ya habian salido de la película y se fueron a llevar a Misao a su casa. Dirante el viaje, ella no pronuncio nada...Aoshi la acompaño hasta la puerta, realmente estaba muy preocupado por Misao.  
  
Misao: gracias por todo Aoshi...  
  
Aoshi: no tienes porque agradecerme, y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme...  
  
Misao: gracias- Aoshi se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla, enseguida Misao entro a la casa y se encontro con sus hermanos que las llenaron de preguntas sobre la supuesta "cita" pero ella los ignoro y se fue a su uarto, dejando a sus hermanos muy preocupados...apenas llego a su cuarto, se tiro en su cama y abrazando la almohada con todas sus fuerzas empezo a llorar, como nunca antes lo habia hecho...y siempre repetia la palabra por que?  
  
Megumi decidio subir a ala habitación para saber que le ocurria a su hermana y asi ayudarla, pero fue imposible, Misao habia cerrado la puerta con llave...queria que la dejaran sola.  
  
Soujiro y megumi queria saber que le habia pasado a su hermanita menor, así que decidieron llamar a la persona que deberia saber todo...Aoshi.  
  
Continuara:  
  
Lamento no haber podido subir este cap antes, es que tuve unos probleas...uno fue que estaba sin inspiración y cuando me regreso y escribi el capitulo, la pc no me lo borro y por eso lo tuve que hacer denuevo, y el otro fue que estoy llena de pruebas!!! espero que les este gustando esta historia y no se olviden del review y prometo que en el proximo capitulo se los contesto. Atte  
  
Kahoru Himura 


	6. chapter 6

Megumi decidio llamar al unico que podria saber que le ocurria a su hermanita menor. Aoshi decidio no decirle a Megumi lo que realmente habia ocurrido y solo le dijo que ella se sentia mal porque la comida le habia caido mal....pero megumi no creia ninguna de las palabras de Aoshi, así que decidio intentar saberlo por su hermana.  
  
Misao estaba realmente mal por lo ocirrido...no podia creer que su prima fuera la novia del hombre que ella ama!!!! La odiaba...a los dos. despues de haber pasado mucho rato llorando sola, acepto que Megumi la acompañara y tambien se desahogo con ella...realmente lo necesitaba. Megumi estaba sorprendida por lo ocurrido y ya habia entendido el porque Aoshi no quiso decirselo....miro a su pequeña hermana y le explico que no tenia que odiar a su prima porque ella no sabia que estaba enamorada del mismo hombre que ella, ademas que ni sabia que se conocían...y que tampoco habia que odiarlo a el...si el nunca habia demostrado estar interesado en ella. Lo ultimo sono fuerte y doloroso para Misao, pero entendio a lo que queria referirse su hermana mayor.  
  
Megumi: Misao vas a ver que Kenshin no es el unico hombre que amaras en tu vida...donde menos te lo imagines vas a encontrar a alguien mucho mejor...alguien que te esta esperando...solo hay que tener paciencia.  
  
Misao entre sollozos: gracias Megumi.- dejo a su hermana descansar...Misao aun seguia llorando, hasta que el cansancio la domino.  
  
Sueño:  
  
Era una hermosa noche...la luna llena iluminaba todo el lugar y hacia perfecta armonia con el reflejo del agua. A lo lejos se veia a una muchacha aminando por la arena de la playa...vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y el cabello atado con una media cola y terminando las puntas con bucles perfectamente formados. Es chica era Misao...quien estaba tranquilamente disfrutando de la brisa del verano corriendo por su rostro. Un hombre tambien vestido de blanco se hacerca a ella... el hombre era un apuesto chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo.  
  
Ahosi toma a misao por el menton y lentamente la acerca hacia el, pero antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto con los de ella tiernamente susurra un te amo.  
  
Misao se desperto enseguida...estaba muy nerviosa y mas porque el hombre que estaba con ella era ni nada menos que Aoshi!!!! Ella estaba muy alterada...no sabia porque habia soñado con eso, pero sabia que cuando estaba al lado de el ella se sentia feliz y protegida...  
  
Misao: que me sucede??? Me estare enamorando de Aoshi???  
  
Los meses pasaron y Misao acepto que kenshin fuera el novio de su prima...incluso empezo a llevarse muy bien con el. Ademas ya habia dejado de gustar de el...porque finalmente se habia dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Aoshi y mas de lo que estuvo por kenshin. ahora por la timidez no sabia como actuar ante el...pero finalmente decidio dejar todo oculto y tratar que nadie se enterara.  
  
Las vacaciones ya habian comenzado y Misao y su prima decidieron ir a la playa, a pasar las vacaciones...Minako las invito a quedarse en su casa de verano que quedaba enfrente de la playa...todos aceptaron y asi fueron, Misao, Aoshi, Minako, Akira, Kenshin y kaoru.  
  
La casa era realmente hermosa y los dias que pasaron tambien...disfrutaron mucho del aire libre, y cada vez los seis se unieron mas, convirtiéndose en grandes amigos. Pero cuando aun faltaba un mes para regresar... Akira decidio hacer una fiesta...e invito a todos sus amigos.  
  
En la fiesta kenshin estaba con kaoru, y Minako estaba con george, un chico que habia conocido durante las vacaciones. Aoshi y Misao se habian convertido en grandes amigos...pero ellos estaban muy enamorados el uno del otro, pero ninguno se animaba a dar eñ primer paso...hasta el dia de la fiesta. Aoshi se armo de valor y decidio pedirle a Misao que lo acompañara a caminar un rato por la playa...ella acempo y asi los dos se fueron de la fiesta, caminaron por un rato, ninguno de los dos decia nada...hasta que Aoshi rompio el hielo.  
  
Aoshi: Misao...yo te he pedido que vinieras aquí conmigo porque hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Misao: dime Aoshi...  
  
Aoshi: bueno...yo se que estas enamorada de Kenshi, aunque ya no lo demuestras...pero yo queria pedirte una oportunidad para que probaras algo nuevo...  
  
Misao: Aoshi....  
  
Aoshi: quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad para amarte y con mi amor lograr conquistarte y te juro que nunca dejare que sufras...porque yo nunca podria lastimarte a ti...quisiera intentar hacer que me ames....  
  
Misao: eso no podra suceder nunca....  
  
Aoshi triste: entiendo...yo lo sien- no puede terminar porque ella coloca su dedo en su boca.  
  
Misao sonriéndole: porque yo ya te amo...  
  
Aoshi sonrio...y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero luego se separaron y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro...para luego unir lentamente sus labios en un tierno beso.  
  
Fin  
  
Na: espero que les haya gustado esta historia com a mi me gusto escribirla....(aunque esta vez estaba muy inspirada en hacerla...algunas personas saben porque esta historia jijijij!) quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me han enviado sus comentarios en esta historia...prometo subir la respuesta de los review por separado a este ultimo capitulo. Espero que me envien muchos!!!!! Para saber si les gusto!!!!! No sean malos...ya saben como funciona esto!!!!  
  
Atte Kahoru Himura 


End file.
